Penny for a Thought
by Some Call Me Tim
Summary: A cluster of various poems in the views of various Ace Attorney characters, based on their possible thoughts. Shall be updated, hopefully, about once a week. Please leave reviews and requests, I love them dearly!
1. The Premise

**As a result of frequent boredom, an abundance of otherwise useless creativity, and too much time on my hands, I proud to present you all with...miscellaneous poetry! Enjoy, anon.**

**I kind of imagine this collection (who knows why) as a public journal, sitting in the courthouse, where random witnesses and attorneys get to write stuff. Oh, and suggestions and requests are just as welcome as regular reviews! Maybe more so, which is saying something.**


	2. Apollo

Apollo Justice:

Since I was little I was in orphan care  
>But I have a sister! And we make quite a pair.<br>Now as an Ace Attorney to be  
>I'm finally happy to be me!<br>Except when everyone makes fun of my hair :(

**Author's Note: **

**I felt a limerick was fitting of Apollo. I dunno. An Irish accent on him would be pretty cool…anyway, he's such a cutie, and I love his hair. People only make fun of it because they're totally jealous. Read on, anon! **


	3. Larry

Larry Butz:

Nobody loves me; they say I'm clingy  
>Like Kiyance, Donna, Iris and Cindy<br>They all leave me behind  
>Like I'm an old orange rind<br>Now my friends are gone, too!  
>Oh, what's a man to do?<br>People call me lovesick  
>But that's not true, is it, Niiiiiick!<p> 


	4. Franziska

Franziska:

Perfection is hard  
>Surrounded by fools daily<br>Scruffy, I'm busy!  
>*whip*<p>

**Author's Note:**

**Geez, haikus are harder to write than the last time I tried. I might do another one for Franzy later, just to add more about her, since this one is awfully short. Feedback is less than three'd! **


	5. Kay

**As requested by Icypixie, here is a poem for Kay. Two, actually; the second one just came to me and I couldn't resist:**

Kay Faraday:

Yatagarasu  
>Silent and slick<br>Sneaking, thieving, rescuing  
>Swiss Rolls are delicious<br>Faraday

Yatagarasu  
>Edgey and Gummy beware<br>I'm a raven, bitch!


	6. Edgeworth

Miles:

Shall I compare tea to a day in court?  
>Tea is far kinder to my nerves and heart.<br>Once I finish a court case against Wright  
>I find myself in need of a strong plight.<br>From Chamomile to Chai to Earl Grey  
>But liking such drinks does not make me gay!<br>I'm merely cultured in my choice of drink  
>Besides, I'm British, as most people think.<br>Though it's hard to express myself, I fear,  
>and I have said some awkward things, don't jeer.<br>People misunderstand, and so they deem  
>that I, in fact, "play for the other team"<br>So don't believe these rumors spread at all.  
>If anything, I'm quite asexual.<p>

**So, I wrote Edgeworth a sonnet, because I love him, and I think he's worthy of it (pun? Get it? Get it? Sigh, never mind). I considered making the last line "tea-sexual" but I didn't want to overdo it. Or make him creepy. And I realize that plight makes no sense in that context, but hey. Work with me. REVIEW, MY PRETTIES!**


	7. Maya

Maya Fey:

Piles of moneys to play in  
>And mountains of burgers to eat<br>That's all I really want, Nick  
>So get up on your feet!<br>Cleaning toilets is way less important  
>Than winning trials for this Fey<br>But you never collect what's due to you!  
>We need a lesson from Furio Tigre...<p>

**Author's Note:  
>Good grief, has it been a while since I've updated. To anyone enjoying my malarkey, I thank you, and I'm so sorry for the wait. To make it up to you, I'll try updating frequently this week. Look forward to a Feenie and a Gant poem...On a side note, I'm working on a pretty extensive fic right now about Daryan-for whom I have, as of late, delevoped an unhealthy obsession. So keep an eye out for that! And keep up with the feedback, please! :D<strong>


	8. Gumshoe

Dick Gumshoe:

Deals with attorneys  
>Eager to please<br>Testimony must be airtight  
>Endless abuse<br>Coat looks really scruffy  
>Too many salary cuts<br>Instant noodles  
>Victory, sometimes<br>E-E-Edgeworth, sir!

(The good detective is then severely reprimanded for wasting valuable investigation time writing poetry.)


End file.
